


Aloof

by RainbowRat



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anthropomorphic, Autism Spectrum, First Meetings, M/M, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, anthro cats, i havent figured out exactly where this is going, probably, selective mutism, tugger just wants to talk to the pretty quiet cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRat/pseuds/RainbowRat
Summary: Tugger meets a quiet and mysterious tom when he accompanies Munkustrap and Mungojerrie to one of their Jellicle theatre rehearsals. he quickly becomes entranced by the small tuxedo. but getting to know him proves a lot harder than any other cat he's met.
Relationships: Bombalurina/Demeter (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats), Mungojerrie/Munkustrap (Cats), Plato/Victoria (Cats)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

“There!” Mungojerrie proclaimed proudly, spinning around to hold the mug up for Tugger to see “tea successfully made!” 

Tugger raised a brow and flicked his tail at the counter behind Jerrie “hundred percent success?”

Mungo turned his head behind him to see the spillage he’d left behind “and only one spill!” he continued, just as brightly. Tugger laughed.

“But aren’t you guys going to the rehearsal soon?” Tugger asked as he leaned back against the kitchen counter behind him, and watched Jerrie put the steaming mug of tea down and then hopped over to the snack cupboard for biscuits. 

“We still got like half an hour and Munkey needs this” he piled up three biscuits and snagged one for himself, taking a bite before continuing. “He always gets like this, all stressed. Huddled in that office going over the script for the millionth time”

Tugger’s whiskers twitched as a fond smile washed over him. Munkustrap still hadn’t changed, even with a boyfriend as opposite as Mungojerrie around.

Jerrie had “officially” moved in only a week ago, long overdue in Tugger’s opinion. Jerrie was always over anyway, and it was clear how much Munk loved having him around, and he would constantly let him stay over night after night until Tugger pointed out maybe he should just move in. it would at least save on Jerrie never knowing if he’d left something at Munk’s home or his own. 

“How about I take him that, I need to ask him something anyway” Tugger pushed himself away from the counter and held his paws out for the mug and biscuits.

“Need a lift again?” Jerrie guessed as he handed the items to him and munched on the rest of his own biscuit.

“I’m still working on getting a car!”

“I know, I’m just teasing” Jerrie doubled back to grab a biscuit for Tugger too. “Munk won’t mind, but you’ll have to come to rehearsal with us”

Tugger groaned as they both made their way to Munk’s little office room. 

Munk had started a little community theatre group, calling themselves ‘Jellicles’. That was fine enough for his brother to do but he just never found as much interest in it. Not enough excitement for his taste. Especially when it was the same thing so often (which he had now been told are what rehearsals are supposed to be)  
Munk had asked him several times to join but he had always declined. Too busy with his music he always said. 

“So four hours of you getting your lines wrong?” Tugger grinned as he pushed open the door with his foot, not even bothering to knock first. 

“Hey, Straps, how’s my favourite brother?!” he said quickly before Jerrie could retort. 

Munkustrap’s tail fluffed up in surprise but he didn’t even turn his head from his piles of stapled together paper all over his desk. But one ear turned in their direction “hello, Tugger, another lift?”

“Yep!” Jerrie confirmed, before Tugger could reply. Jerrie bounded over and Tugger watched as the couple nuzzled foreheads together and Mungo then beckoned Tugger over. “We brought ya some tea too, nice special green tea!”

“Part of these new de-stressing techniques you’re trying?” Munk smirked fondly, keeping a paw around his waist. 

“And its working!” he pushed the papers over to one side as Tugger set the mug down. 

“Yeah so it’s okay to give me a lift tonight? Same place as last week, got another gig there” Tugger explained, bringing the convocation back to him, as he placed the biscuits beside the tea and tried to read some of the papers over the tabby’s shoulder, obviously the script....and a lot of barking in it. 

“of course I can take you but you would have to come to rehearsal” Munkustrap replied, returning to brisk but friendly professionalism, and picked up his mug to sniff and gently blow on before any attempt at drinking was made. 

“I mean I don’t really have to” Tugger almost mumbled like he was a bratty kitten again (and in some ways he still was). He picked up one of his brothers pens to play with, a silly pizza shaped one Jerrie had bought him. 

“No, but it would be much more convenient for me to drop you off straight after rehearsal and then drive back” 

Mungojerrie grabbed another pen to poke Tugger with as he gave him an encouraging smile, like he really wanted him to go with them “it’s not gonna kill ya” 

Tugger half rolled his eyes, a small grin forming. He considered it a moment. It would be funny to see what that barking was about “fine fine I’ll come, but if I keep interrupting that’s on you”

-

Okay, this was even weirder than what Munk was raving on about the entire ride to this old theatre. Guess the amount of barks were not a typo. Tugger thought as he sat, with his feet up, in the empty audience watching full grown cats woofing and snarling like dogs at each other. And this wasn’t a dress rehearsal either which made the sight even funnier; better than causing a ruckus himself. 

Munkustrap, to put it lightly, was having a little issue keeping everyone on script. Tumblebrutus and Pouncival were getting a little too into impersonating dogs, and were chasing each other in circles (even though they were both meant to be in the same pack), Etcetera kept breaking character to whisper to Electra about trying to go talk to Tugger, two of them weren’t even here yet and Plato kept forgetting which direction he was supposed to be going in. 

And now came Mungojerrie’s big moment. Tugger sat up and leaned forward over the chair in front of him to give his full attention, and to hopefully catch his eye.

But just when Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were beginning their little solo scene, one of the doors at the back of the theatre opened. With how empty it was the sound echoed slightly, drawing most cats attention. 

Tugger turned his head to see two cats hurrying in down the rows of seats, a pure white queen leading the way and a small tuxedo tom following close behind.   
The queen was full of hurried apologies while the tom stayed quiet but a look of guilt and embarrassment was written all over him.

“It’s alright, honesty!” Munkustrap called up to them, he looked a little stressed but pleased to see them. “Plato told me you were a little held up” he informed them once they had reached the front row.

“By this guy, he stayed after class for extra practice all by himself” the snowy white cat explained, giving the tux a playful nudge. “Honestly if I didn’t go get him he could have stayed all night” she added fondly. Munk laughed and Tugger spotted Jerrie and Teazer rolling their eyes and sniggering from the back. 

“...I just sort of...forgot?...I get carried away..” came a soft but defensive voice from the tux. Then, sounding just as soft, it became apologetic “...sorry we were late...” Tugger could see him fidgeting with his paws.

He wasn’t acting like most of the rambunctious theatre kids Tugger had seen on the very few times he had attended any of these. 

“its really okay. We haven’t even been going on that long” Munkustrap again reassured and beckoned them up onto the stage to get settled before they began again.

“Vicky!” Plato called from the back, now that he saw the conversation was pretty much over, and happily bounded out to nuzzle his girlfriend in greeting.

“hi Plato” the white queen or Vicky as Tugger now learned, stood up on tip toe to nuzzle him as he was quite a bit taller than her. The tux, Tugger noticed, was slinking into the back. 

Tumblebrutus mimed vomiting, making Electra giggle, until Pouncival (maybe still thinking they were being dogs) bit Tumble’s tail and they resumed chasing, Etcetera joining in this time. 

Munk decided a five minute break was in order. And he had just gotten them all settled too. 

-

After some time for everyone to get settled again (and once Munkustrap had wrangled them back into position) they could begin again, this time with the two late-comers to join in.

And what a difference it seemed to make for Tugger. Yes, it was still a bunch of cats pretending to be dogs in battle but....  
He couldn’t explain it but he just kept finding his eyes fixed on the small tuxedo. Maybe it was the way he took this performance with a level of seriousness and grace, but with that air that he knew it was silly. Or maybe it was because he managed to sneak a quick bonk on Munk’s head as he marched past, and fain it as an accident.

He almost forgot he was going to try throwing Jerrie off during his main part (which he miraculously actually remembered to great applause). The title character was still nowhere close to what Munk deemed perfect but other than that it was pretty successful for a Jellicle rehearsal. 

-

“Alright, you can start packing up now” Munk called, and then disappeared into the back to get something or whatever. Tugger didn’t really care. 

There was a rumble of chattering as everyone either got ready to leave or stayed back to hang out with the rest of the group. 

Tugger found himself stood up, and not to leave like he originally planned, but instead he was making his way closer to the front row.

Victoria was telling etcetera and Electra about dance stuff, things Tugger didn’t really understand at all, but the girls were clearly fascinated. 

“-and now some of us are going to get to perform solo dances at the showcase!” Victoria said excitedly and then quickly looked around, like she was looking for something important. Her eyes landed on the tuxedo, who was sitting with his legs dangling over the edge of the stage and his tail tip tapping gently against the floor (he looked like he wanted to leave five minutes ago) 

“Like Misto! You’re doing a solo, yeah?” Victoria nodded and waved her paw at him with a hopeful look in her pale blue eyes. 

Misto (cute name!) looked startled at the sudden invitation to join the conversation. He glanced at them and then down at his paws, before saying in his soft quiet voice “um yeah I a-“

“TUGGER!” Interrupted an excited squeal from Etcetera and Electra (Etcetera as always being the loudest).

Tuggers ears stood up completely strait at sound, he was so busy watching the scene (particularly the tux) that he hadn’t noticed he’d reached the front already. But he easily slid into a friendly greeting.

He chuckled and leaned against the stage “hey girls, nice work today, really captured that dog energy” he winked, making the young cats giggle. But he quickly returned his attention to the small black and white tom, who had not taken the interruption very happily. 

Misto had jumped in surprise, his ears pinning back and his tail standing up in a ridged line. He shot a quick glance sideways and then, very oddly, reached up to do a weird sort of scratching motion at his right ear. 

Tugger frowned for a moment before perking up and sliding over to where he was sitting “and you were an especially good dog, Mr...?”

But Misto didn’t reply. He sure did stare at him though, right before going back to inspecting his own paws. 

Tugger’s smile faded slightly. 

“He hardly ever talks” came the sound of Tumblebrutus, followed by Pouncival whispering loudly back at his brother “no, remember that’s rude, Tumble! Munk told us not to say that!” 

Victoria glared at the pair and promptly planted herself right next to the tux, who was refusing to look at anyone now (and again was doing that ear scratching thing).

Tumble’s ears flattened and he shifted uncomfortably under the white queens’ glare. 

“Come on, mum will be waiting for us” he hissed to Pounce and took him, by the paw, off the stage out of the theatre. Pouncival waved and shouted his goodbyes enthusiastically back at the remaining cats.

“See ya, little flea!” Tugger called after him, rather awkwardly waving back to him, along with Electra and Etcetera.

But the two young queens then exchanged guilty looks once the younger toms were gone “so what were you saying, Misto?” Electra asked kindly, both of them smiling quite sheepishly at Misto.

“I’m all ears!” Tugger added encouragingly. But unfortunately Misto still remained silent. Tugger’s ears drooped slightly.

He was about to try again but stopped when he saw Misto and Victoria rapidly waving their paws at each other...wait no, that was sign language...was the tux deaf!? Had he missed that somewhere!? Oh no. 

He was spared the awkwardness of having to ask by the reappearance of Plato.

“Sorry I took so long!” he called as he walked across the stage to the black and white siblings. He took on a slightly puzzled look at the rather quiet atmosphere now, and kneeled down beside them.

Tugger didn’t see what happened next as he switched his focus onto Munkustrap, who had emerged again not long after Plato. 

“Alright, we can get going now” he said briskly, smoothing out the gray fur at his cheeks.

“Finished snogging your boyfriend?” Tugger winked

“Ironically I actually had important things to do” Munk sighed and rolled his eyes, but it didn’t help when Jerrie strolled right after him, whistling a cheerful tune. 

“Yeah, I can see one of them” he quickly side stepped away to avoid his ears getting swiped at, but he heard Jerrie laugh. This put him nearer the stage again to hear more of the conversation he had become invested in. 

-

“I think we’re ready to go now” said Victoria

“I know but um...” Plato trailed off, glancing at Misto

“What?”

“Mistoffelees, could you show me some of what you’re working on for the showcase? I saw you today and it looked amazing!”

A long pause

Misto finally replied “....alright...you can see a little...then we’re leaving...”

-

Tugger, and both Electra and Etcetera (who were beginning to pack up) had turned curiously to see when they heard that. 

“Jerrie, please, you’re only encouraging Tugger”

“Come on, works over! Just a little one”

Mungojerrie was attempting to kiss Munk, but being annoyingly held away by his boyfriend gently pushing him back, but who couldn’t seem to keep the smile off his face no matter how hard he tried.

But Tugger didn’t have time to say anything on that, as he watched the small tuxedo give the room a quick glance before getting into position, his bright blue eyes looked a bit nervous. 

“Tugger, I thought you wanted to go so-”

“shhhh” 

Mungojerrie gently put one paw over Munk’s mouth with an excited grin (receiving a deadpan stare back) and took him by the paw a quarter up the isle of seats, with a nod towards the stage.

Tugger himself took a few steps back to watch, his eyes full of curiosity. But as Misto started, they changed to wonder and fascination. 

How can a real cat dance like that? He seemed too light on his feet, too swift in his twirls, stayed too long in the air in his leaps. It seemed impossible, but that was part of what made it so captivating. 

The tux finished far too soon for Tugger’s liking and quickly took off to collect his bag, his head and ears bent low, ready to finally leave. It was like he didn’t want to hear the small but very appreciative applause that followed. How strange. 

“Mistoffelees is a fantastic dancer, isn’t he?” 

Tugger jumped at the voice of his brother, he had gotten so lost in that performance, and hadn’t even noticed he had slowly walked backwards so that he had joined up with the tabby and calico. 

“Yeah” was all he could say as they headed out, Mungo keeping them entertained as he always did with his endless chatter. 

So his name was Mistoffelees. He certainly wasn’t going to forget that cat anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

1..2..3..4..5

No, not quite right

1..2..3..4.....

Maybe he should forget this and just do whatever instinct told him. If his instinct was actually telling him anything useful...maybe he’d been here too long. But he couldn’t be lazy and do nothing, what else was he going to do? He needed to practice. 

As if someone had been reading Mistoffelees’ thoughts, the door opened, causing the pondering tuxedo to jump in alarm.  
He spun around to see who had barged in. It was Plato.

“I’m sorry! I should have knocked first”

You should have

“I tried texting you but I um..I don’t think you got it?”

Mistoffelees shook his head, glancing over at his bag. His phone was always switched off and shoved to the very depths of his bag when he practiced. 

“It’s alright” Mistoffelees finally spoke “I never check my phone when I practice...not your fault...”

“Yeah I figured that’s why. I’m meeting Tori out for lunch and we thought you’d like to come too?” Plato asked, still standing in the doorway, as though he was almost nervous to go all the way in. “If you’re not too busy that is!” he quickly added. 

Mistoffelees hesitated for a moment, then shrugged and nodded “okay...let me just get my stuff”

“Great!” Plato beamed, his tail rising up in delight, and finally came fully inside the room until Mistoffelees was ready, and they left together. 

Maybe it was sad that the cats he spent the most time with were his sister and her boyfriend. But it wasn’t like he had anyone else, especially when everyone had already decided for you that you were the quiet kid who didn’t want friends.  
He should probably be more thankful that Plato was trying this hard to include him, and he did appreciate it. But he couldn’t help thinking maybe he was only doing this for Victoria.  
Mistoffelees and Victoria had always been close. They had similar interests and career goals. The only big difference was she could actually talk to people and make friends. And get a boyfriend.

“So have you worked out more of that routine? Is that what you were doing in there?” Plato asked as they descended a set of stairs. 

This startled Mistoffelees out of his thoughts and now he was thrust into another conversation. He really shouldn’t space out so much, but it came so easy that he hardly noticed. 

He quickly scrambled to get his thoughts together and answer “sort of, I’ve done a bit more but I’m kind of stuck”

“Oh, the bit I saw looked really good to me”

“Maybe to you but I want it to be perfect...and finished” 

“Maybe just wait until the right idea comes to you if you’re stuck. Works for me”

Mistoffelees only shrugged to that. How was he supposed to wait around for inspiration when dance was practically all he did?

-

Victoria was waiting for them at a familiar cafe, on a table outside; it was a perfect bright sunny day for it too. Once they reached her, she led the way inside to buy something to eat at her chosen table. 

“Still practicing?” the white queen asked as the toms sat down, Plato giving her an affectionate nuzzle before settling down to their lunch. Misto averted his eyes, pretending to be checking that his bag was safely tucked under his chair.

“Yep, but he says he’s a little stuck, right?” Plato answered for him. Misto frowned slightly.

“Yes” the tux mumbled.

“Everything you’ve done’s been perfect before. The teachers love everything you do. What could be the problem this time?” Victoria asked. 

Mistoffelees shrugged “I don’t know. It’s just not feeling right...can’t explain it”

Victoria frowned in worry “maybe you’re just working too hard”

“Maybe...”

“I told him to just forget about it and think about other stuff” Plato helpfully interjected. 

Victoria started to smile again as she nudged her boyfriend “yeah, maybe that’s it”

Misto shrugged again but said nothing. 

“Maybe it’s a good thing you’re a Jellicle now. Focus on that until you’re back in the zone” she smiled sweetly and took a sip of her coffee. 

Mistoffelees only rolled his eyes. 

“How come it took you so long to join?” Plato pondered “just...didn’t feel like it?”

“He’s the introvert of introverts, remember?” Victoria reminded him, playfulness in her pale eyes as they flicked back towards her brother “aren’t you?”

Misto rolled his eyes again “I just didn’t feel like it, but you kept asking and...maybe I got a bit curious..” he watched his own paw trace patterns on the table. 

Truth be told, maybe he was more than ‘a bit’ curious. 

That last rehearsal was his third time attending and he still felt like an outsider. This wasn’t unusual for him. But it was clear he was falling into his familiar loner status within that group (maybe mysterious if he was lucky). It didn’t help being late, but he still hadn’t quite worked the Jellicles into his mental routine yet.  
At least the cats there seemed nice enough, apart from Tumble, but he was like that to everyone according to Victoria. 

“ooh I was meaning to tell you!” Victoria said excitedly “Tugger’s having a show tomorrow evening. Electra and Etcetera told me about it” 

Plato sat up with interest at the sound of that idea, but Mistoffelees had no reaction. 

“This could take your mind off things” Victoria added with a prompting look at her brother.

“I don’t even know who Tigger is”

“Tugger, The Rum Tum Tugger!” Plato said earnestly. 

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes yet again “fine. I don’t even know who ‘The Rum Tum Tugger’ is” he over pronounced with a dramatic wave of his paw (what kind of cat thought they were so important to put ‘the’ in front of their name anyway?)

He had heard the name from the other two before but had never stuck it to memory. It didn’t mean much to him. 

“But you saw him” Victoria pointed out.

“I did?” Misto frowned.

“At last Jellicle rehearsal” 

Misto still looked puzzled. 

“He was there and everything and I barely got to talk to him!” Plato grumbled, his tall ears drooping. Victoria patted him on the back sympathetically. 

“You know he was just there to watch, I think he’s Munkustrap’s bother” Victoria continued thoughtfully. 

Misto stared blankly.

“The tall one with the big mane, outfit covered in leather and spikes”

“......Oh right” Mistoffelees had almost completely forgotten about him. He had wondered why he was there, but hadn’t thought about him since. 

“So do you want to come?” the white cat prompted. 

Mistoffelees stared down at the table, at his almost empty plate “I don’t know, it’s going to be loud and crowded, isn’t it?”

Victoria grimaced slightly 

“But it’s going to be a Wednesday, mot a weekend so it might be quieter?” Plato added helpfully. 

Misto’s ears started to flatten “no, it’s still going to be loud...it’s not going to be my thing anyway...”

“Are you sure you don’t want to try?” 

Mistoffelees nodded “I’ll just stay home...watch a movie or something. It’s fine”

Victoria looked disappointed but accepting as she exchanged a quick look with Plato. 

Mistoffelees knew he was probably going to hate whatever that place was sure to be like anyway. 

It was fine. 

He was fine staying home whenever Victoria went to something like that, never any plans of his own. 

But he was always fine being alone...right?

-

“Tugger?”

“Tugger?!”

“You’re spacing out again”

“hm?” Tugger sat up to stare up at his friend Bombalurina.

He had been sitting slumped against one wall, absently strumming his guitar, no particular tune, and completely lost in thought.  
He was supposed to be setting up for his bands show tonight, but his mind was too far away.

“sooo what’s up?” he asked, grinning up at the red queen, like he had been listening the whole time.

“Better question” she corrected “what’s up with you? You’ve been unfocused since you walked in” 

Tugger slumped back “dogs” he stated. 

“Dogs?”

“No, cats acting like dogs” he clarified, like this somehow made his statement clearer. 

“Maybe we should cancel tonight” she flicked him on the ear, her tail whipping out lightly “you in there?”

Tugger shook his head and sat up again, moving his guitar to stand up against the wall next to him “it’s just I saw this guy at Munkustrap’s play thing and...I just keep thinking about him” Tugger finally explained. 

Bombalurina nodded “well I would think out of everyone you’d know how to handle that” she smirked and leaned against the wall next to where he was sitting. 

He smiled and combed his claws through his mane “the problem is I have to wait for him”

“So not much you can do now?” she gave him a quick smile before pulling out her phone. 

“Nope, unless I bump into him” he shrugged. “But this means I’ll have to ask Munk to tag along again” he frowned slightly and then smiled to himself. All those imagined conversations and greetings piled up in his head, ready to make real on Friday. 

“Dem’s almost here” the red queen grinned in delight and put her phone away “just make sure you get your head into gear before you miss your own performance”

\- 

Definitely not one of his best performances, but it did improve more when he spotted Victoria and good old Plato. Maybe this meant he was here too? 

But no Mistoffelees ever appeared that night.  
-

“okay, we’re off! Have fun you three” Bombalurina called from the exit of the bar, one paw on the door and the other intertwined with her girlfriend Demeter’s.

By now most cats had gone from the little bar venue apart from Tugger, Victoria, and Plato and couple others around the back. Tugger liked sticking back to hang out a little (and maybe he could find out more about that mysterious tuxedo tom from these two). 

“Good luck with your new crush, Tugger” Demeter added sweetly.

Tugger waved them off while he pointedly ignored the curious looks from Plato and Victoria. 

“So you guys are like drama kits, with your munkuplays and everything?” Tugger asked his two companions, turning to face them again. 

“ugh I guess we ar-”

“Who’s you’re new crush!?” Plato blurted out. His cheeks turned pink as Victoria snorted and snickered at his outburst. He grinned back at her, a little sheepish, and slowly looked back at Tugger, even more sheepish, his ears halfway down (his cheeks far redder).

“I mean ugh...new crush?” he tried again, his ears pointing back up, and Victoria rolled her eyes fondly at him. 

“Yes, do tell”

Tugger laughed and leaned back in his seat “can’t tell you that. That would ruin the fun” he said simply. And it was true, couldn’t spoil an opportunity like this so soon. 

Plato’s ears drooped slightly in disappointment, while Victoria looked accepting but still intrigued. 

“So, back to your doggie cosplay club” Tugger continued. 

“It’s a drama club”

“Same thing” Tugger waved away with a playful grin “now I’ve seen Plato there before obviously but I haven’t seen you and your...brother, is it?” he asked the snowy queen. 

“Yes we only joined recently, though I’ve been there longer than him” she explained pleasantly enough but a definite crease in her brow could be seen.

Was Tugger not even allowed to mention him?...she did strike him as the protective type...

“nice nice, very nice” he hummed. 

“it took him ages to agree, we asked him like a million times. well Vicky did...his stare kinda freaks me out sometimes” Plato told him and Tugger quickly filed that away in the (very limited) ‘info abut Misto’ part of his brain.

“I’m so glad he joined, he really needs to get out there more” Victoria said happily. Plato nodded and Tugger leant forward in interest. 

“oh sorry, we’re going on a bit, aren’t we. You don’t even know who Misto is” Plato chuckled and Victoria joined.

“no no, its fine. I might be...say...dropping in again so...” he shrugged nonchalantly “maybe not totally pointless for me to be in the know a little” he leaned back in his seat again to sell this image of indifference. 

“You want to come again?” Victoria asked, honestly surprised.

“See us perform?” Plato’s cheeks went pink again. Victoria nudged him, giving him a knowing and amused look. 

“You want me to?” Tugger purred and winked at Plato. 

Plato became very interested in the tabletop all of a sudden. Tugger and Victoria laughed. 

“I mean is it that weird if I tag along again?” Tugger grinned as his and Victoria’s laughter faded.

“I guess not but...I don’t know...it doesn’t seem you?” Plato shrugged, his blush slowly dissapearing. 

“To be fair, we only really know all this” Victoria gestured to the now cleared away stage area “as you”

Tugger glanced behind him, that was all most cats knew of him, and it wasn’t like he was lying when he was on stage or anything. But there was a special way he portrayed himself and certainly how wanted cats to see him. It didn’t bother him, definitely not with his new interested filling his mind, but also not on any other day. This was what he was like, and there was no doing anything about it. 

-

Mistoffelees was making his second cup of ginger tea when Victoria returned to their shared home. Like always he hadn’t done anything interesting while he had been home alone. Scrolled through his phone, watched a very inaccurate ballet film and spent way too long deciding on what tea to have. 

“Hi, you making tea?” his sister asked as she hung up her coat and joined him in the kitchen “Any left for me?” she added, already picking out her favourite mermaid mug.

Misto thought it was sort of cute but pretty impractical with its large fishtail handle. “sure” he replied and prepared her tea as the white cat started chattering away about her night out. 

Mistoffelees only hummed to show he was listening. 

Victoria finally took a breath after her long spiel. The tea was done now, and they sat in the living room area to drink “anyway how was your night? Lot more chill than mine I expect” Victoria blew on the steam rising up from the hot beverage. 

Mistoffelees shrugged, then after a pause spoke when he realised his sister was waiting for him “it was okay I guess...just...” he trailed off into mumbles at the thought of how boring the end of that sentence was going to be. 

Victoria frowned worriedly, but it didn’t last long “we actually got to talk to Tugger before he had to leave”

“you mean ‘The Rum Tum Tugger’?” a playful smirk could be seen on the tux. 

Victoria grinned as she took a sip “he asked about the jellicles, seemed interested”

“wouldn’t think a rockstar or whatever he is would” he said softly as he glanced out of the window. It was getting late. 

“from what I know he’s curious” Victoria shrugged and quietly yawned “I’ll probably go to bed after this”

Mistoffelees nodded. This new information didn’t mean much to him; clearly something Vic and Plato were more interested in.

They chatted until their tea was done and they were both ready for sleep.

In bed, clad in one of his favourite pairs of fluffy socks, covered in blue stars, Mistoffelees wondered if perhaps he should have taken a chance for once and gone with Plato and Victoria. 

He shook his head and rolled over onto his side, curling up in a ball, his tail wrapping around his legs. He knew he wouldn’t have liked it. He was better off alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no actual talking with these two yet but just wait  
> thank you for reading

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while, I hope you enjoyed. This is my first time writing for Tugger so I'm a little out of practice.


End file.
